Harry Potter: Years Later
by leprechaunlady
Summary: Heading to the triwizard tournament in Durmstrang. All new characters, just mentions of oc
1. Chapter 1

**Tim Zander's POV**

The high-pitched chirping of the canaries outside my window woke me up. I had fallen asleep whilst reading the monthly addition of Puddlemere Inquirer- the magazine for my favorite Quidditch team. Outside the overcast seemed to fade as the sun gave a great display of colors as it went down. Sunday afternoon naps- one of the best parts of summer vacation. I looked around my room, before I got off my bed. My walls were covered with crooked posters of Quidditch and girls. Most were set up by my older brother Richard, or Rich as he liked to be called. Rich and I shared the room when we were here, him being a seventh year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts.

I walked into my bathroom and looked in my mirror. My curly hair looked no different after my nap. It was short and a dirty blonde. I had a sprinkle of summer-sun freckles across my tanned cheeks. My light green eyes contrasted with my sun kissed skin, as did my devilish smirk I had inherited from my father. Dad was known to be a bit of a troublemaker in his hometown of Germany. That was of course, before he had met mum at a Twiward Tournament, and moved out her to England to be with her. But my siblings and I still heard the stories he passed down of his old mischievous ways. I was truly my dad's child.

There were kids playing in sprinklers outside. The houses in Puddlemere were identical town houses: half filled with wizard families with secret rooms that weren't visible from the outside, and half with muggles. Puddlemere was known for actually being cohabitated by wizards and muggles alike. I was a wizard, as was my family. I have five siblings; Rich and I were closest of out them all being the youngest two and the only ones who still lived at home. Two worked for the ministry alongside mum, one worked for the bank, and one worked at Flourish and Blotts part time while studying for his mastery in Charms.

My mother was the head of the department of the International Confederation of Wizards. She was so busy at work we never really saw her at home any more. Luckily, my father was a stay at home journalist who worked for the Daily Prophet.

I sighed as I finished getting dressed. Soon enough I wouldn't be able to have any more Sunday afternoon naps anymore. School was starting soon, meaning I would have a bucketful of activities and wouldn't any time to nap any more.

The only best part of school is that I would get so see my best bud Noir every day. I've known Noir, since we were both in diapers. Our mothers are good friends and dumped us together before we could even hold a bottle. For as close as we are, Noir and I are completely opposites. I'm outgoing and make a point to know everyone but he is closed off and doesn't exactly care for human contact. He is very logical in his approach to decisions, always weighing options; whilst I am spontaneous and tend to react on an impulse. It even shows in our studies. I have an edge in classes like Defense against the Dark arts and playing Quidditch. He on the other hand does better in Music, Astronomy, and Potions

I was going to be going to Diagon Alley with him tomorrow though after he gets back. He had been traveling with his family in Spain for the past few weeks. I actually missed the dark brooding bastard while he was away. Besides, we had to lot to catch up on, like the new muggle girl who just moved in up the street.

I walked downstairs and started to look for Rich. Maybe he could help me organize a quick pickup game of Quidditch with some of the neighborhood kids. At school, I was on the Ravenclaw team as a beater, and Rich is the chaser and captain of the Hufflepuff team. We know all each other's moves, which makes that game the most fun all year.


	2. Chapter 2

**December Hartley's POV**

Crap crap crap! I woke up suddenly as my potion started to ooze over the cauldron. This summer I was trying to get ahead of potions as it was always a bit of a struggle and had this one brewing over night. I jumped up quickly, ran to my father's room to shake him out of his slumber. Even though it was, pitch black outside he stumbled to my room and cooled down the potion. I know the rules of no magic outside of school, but I needed help and my father promised to help me. My dad is very hands on. He might be a wizard but he's a true muggle at heart. He loves cooking with stoves, taking me to dance lessons and even insisted on me taking Muggle School before Hogwarts. There aren't very many pureblood's that can do long division at Hogwarts!

I was put into Ravenclaw, naturally, for my knowledge and thirst to learn. My first year was very quiet. I had a handful of acquaintances but only one good friend; Natalie Samson. She was outspoken, voiced her opinion at any given moment, but she was a softie at heart. She was in Hufflepuff, which made a lot of sense. She had long bouncy brown hair, cheerful blue eyes, and a radiant smile. She gave off a fun impression that made everyone just want to get to know her.

Boys typically find her to be the more attractive out of us two. No bitterness, just the truth. She didn't have a boyfriend, and she didn't give in to her admirers nor did she ever rub it in my face. She just wasn't like that. Not saying I'm ugly or anything, I was just plainer when put next to the beauty that is Natalie. I was shorter, with lanky black hair, too pale skin, with big eyes that my high cheekbones didn't balance. Wasn't anything I could do or change about it.

I looked at the calendar on my wall, which marked down how many days were left till I was back at Hogwarts, my home away from home. I couldn't wait to be back, I had a feeling that something would be different this year.


	3. train ride

A/N so here's my characters for now. some will be minor and some major so tell me who you like. I want to thank my beta for helping me with a few things. This wouldve been out sooner but due to technical difficulties it's here now. **If your character isnt in it please please please submit a boy or a very good reason why your girl should fit in, if a characters' creator doesnt review and read then I might replace them, plus not all of these people will be leads**. i will have another note at the bottom so just enjoy!

Tim's POV

Well today is the day. Mum and Rich were arguing about something got to do with a broom or owl or something, and as much as I tried to muffle their arguing by putting a pillow over my head, I knew I had to get up. Today was train day. Rich marched into our room swearing under his breath.

"Wha' was that about?" I mumbled at him sitting up in my bed. The room was still dark, but the outline of two trunks, a bit of clutter on the floor and unkept beds were still visible.

"Mum was upset about that Tri Wizard tournament stuff. Not like I'd be picked anyway, but of course her panties were all in a twist about the possibility."

"So you'd definitely stick your name in then yeah?" I asked trying as hard as I can to fully open my eyes.

"Of course! If you were 17 you'd do it right? At least this year you're lucky enough to go with us," he exclaimed. Rich looked very different than me. His hair was a chestnut brown whilst mine was a dirty blonde. Plus while he was tall and lanky, I had more of a stocky build. I was about average height but had a muscular frame.

I rubbed my green eyes again, and rolled my legs out of the bed and sat up, "true that, anyway, I've got to get up…"

"Yeah mum has eggs made down stairs. She's been keeping them warm for the last 40 minutes with her reheat spell." He said non-challently. Rich was a good speaker, what was the word… charisma. He was quite popular in Hufflepuff due to his Quidditch and how much of a sweet talker he was. Now that I thought about it, he had a very good chance of getting picked to be the Hogwarts' champion.

The morning seemed to follow the usual routine. Chaos. Mom was picky about overflowing trunks and dad didn't think we each needed an owl and that we should just share one.

Before I knew it though I was staring up at the face of Noir. His hair was dark slicked back and his dark brown eyes were staring at me with a familiar force. Most people are turned off by Noir's intensity, but I was used to it.

"Nice badge," I muttered flicking a "P" pin attached to his V-neck sweater.

"Thanks, so I won't be able to sit with you on the train now. At least for the first half on the ride," he smiled. "You'll have to make new friends."

I shook my head and laughed, "that will not be a problem my man."

Noir smiled, "sure thing. I already know who you will be sitting with. Either JP or your Quidditch friends. Anyway I'll find you halfway thru."

As I started walking towards the train, trunk in tow, I marvelled at the scene in front of me. The usual pre train spectacle was happening, colors were flying as wizards who may not have been able to do magic in a while shot off spells. Trunks were being lifted and family members hugged. My mom pulled me into a quick embrace, before I was soon submerged into the excited crowd.

The second I stepped onto the train I felt 2 arms grab me around the neck and pull me into a rough hug. I looked up to see my two captains; Ross and Leo. Ross Jameson was Italian by his features and excessive body hair, but fair skinned from generations of Jameson's living in Scotland. He wore a dark shirt, a crooked grin with a gaping hole in his 2 front teeth and some newly grown sideburns. He was a great chaser, who spoke more with his hands then his mouth. On his other side there was Leo Crane. Leo was a lanky African American. His shaved head and the sharp ascetic bones of his face gave him an ageless, monkish appearance though the effect was somewhat undercut by the sparkly studs in his ears. He was a great seeker, but his fantastic custom broom didn't hurt.

Naturally I was dragged into the Ravenclaw Quidditch Carriage. I loved talking about Puddlemere United team and boasting about our superior advances in defence, but once they brought up the loss in the finals I changed the topic. The boys then spent the next 10 minutes moaning about how they wouldn't have a cup this year due to the Tri Wizard Tournament in Durmstrang. Ross kept going on about how he refused to go on the trip to train up the younger kids, while Leo would train us abroad. They wanted to win the cup on their final year and were just getting annoying going over and over past games.

I kept glancing outside at the hills dotted with grazing sheep, the cloudless sky and plethora of mountains in the distance. Then I glanced to my right. There were three girls huddled together and well… they were something. Another word was hard to pick out; they had this aura to them that made it very hard to look away. Before I knew it I was sliding out of my carriage and opening the door across the hall.

When I walked in the two girls lifted up their heads and studied me for an awkward two seconds before I made a half hearted wave and introduced myself, "hey… umm… I'm Tim, just wanted to find a compartment until my friend was done with prefect duty. Mind if I sit?"

The girl closest to the door smirked. She had caramel skin (not very British- maybe Spanish or something?), and dark flowing hair. Her face had a very elegant look with high cheek bones and a kind of sexy- sinister smile.

"Timothy Zander… you play beater right?" she smiled at me. I didn't know if she was flirting with me or making fun of me, but I decided to go with the latter.

I ran my hand through my frizzy dark blonde hair "I guess my reputation precedes me," I replied back cockily.

"I play on the Gryffindor team, made the team last year but unfortunately was sick for the Ravenclaw game… Didn't seem they needed me much anyway considering we beat you by over 50 points," she smirked and then held out her hand, "I'm Amaya."

A bit of a low blow, but I was more than ready. "Well it's not about the battle but about the war _sweetheart_," she cringed at the word sweetheart, but I kept going. "Who won the house cup again?" I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes then turned to the girl next to her and continued whatever they were talking about originally. I tried to pretend I was reading the Transfiguration book, but I couldn't help listening.

The 2 girls were chattering excitedly about the only news that anyone was talking about.

The girl across the way was breathtakingly beautiful. I utilized every bit of restrain to keep myself from staring. She was blonde, tan and utterly gorgeous. I knew who she was… everyone did. Her name was Isylah and apparently she was part veela.

"Thank goodness we are old enough to go to Durmstrang," breathed Amaya leaning back and glancing to her right at me for a moment.

"'ow awful vould it be if we 'ad to miss out on those hot Durmstrang boys! You know how I like my Bulgarian Quidditch!" retorted Isylah. I took the opportunity to stare at her again and noticed how her green eyes slightly resembled a kaleidoscope of sorts, with all different shades of the same color.

"I'd like to meet a charming French boy if it I could choose!" exclaimed Amaya. To this I snorted my laughter and they all turned to me. Amaya raised her eyebrows challengingly, "got something to say Zander?"

"I just think it's funny how you're going to this brilliant school, where we'll learn all sorts of new stuff and you're not even the least bit interested in anything but the new boys you'll meet."

"First, men. Hogwarts guys are boys, but these Beauxbatons and Durmstrang guys are men. And of course I'm curious to experience new classes and foods and people, but don't act as if you're not excited to meet new ladies! Not that you'd have much of a chance with your frizzy hair and mumbling problem." Amaya said smiling more and more the more she word. Isylah covered her mouth with her hand as she had a quick giggle. I quickly looked up at the ceiling and grinned thinking up something to defend myself. I wasn't into making fun of into.

Slowly- in order to prevent mumbling and control my smile- I said, "For one I have no problems with the ladies. I think the Durmstrang girls will be more into someone without a _unibrow_ and the French girls might be into a guy who isn't as skinny as a rail. But I do admire your balls."

Amaya probably thought I was insulting her at first, but then her brow unforrowed and she sat back against her seat and smiled.

"Tim?" a silvery French accent said. I looked up to see the beautiful Isylah talking to me.

It took me a second to realize that there was no other Tim around and it must be me she wanted, but I nodded to her and she continued, "vat do you know about the tournament? Vill you be going?"

"Umm…" I knew if I kept looking at her I wouldn't be able speak so instead I kept looking between the girls without focusing on one. "Well… my mum works with the ministry and at the moment they've decided not to let everyone go."

The girls froze, "but I thought anyone of a certain age was allowed to go! I mean I know we can't compete, but we are just old enough to watch! Will it be a raffle or what?"

"No, no… The thing is there are a few problems within Durmstrang. I don't know exactly what but they are only letting certain students go. You know the one's with good grades and manageable behaviour. To ease tension you know? Stick in the best of us.

I heard a soft enough voice without the French accent, it was Amaya. She was trying to suppress a smile as she teased, "How will you manage to go then? The odd time I have detention I always see you in there…"

Everyone, including me, laughed and I put my hands up in surrender, "I _live_ to have a good time. Lucky enough my mum is working the tournament so I'll be there."

After a bit more chitchat, the door opened up as the food was offered. I really did think I was getting along with the girls. Never a bad idea to have some girlfriends. I've got my boys, but any chance to meet some girls, I'm all over it. Even if I don't end up with them I'll take a hot cousin or friend of theirs! No problem!

"Hi ma'am," I said to the lady with the cart smiling sweetly. She knew me, because the first time I went up to Hogwarts I was crying on the train and she gave me a couple sweets on the house.

"Mr. Zander, surrounded by beautiful women. How are you on this beautiful day?" she asked her rosy cheeks lifting in a bright smile.

"Doin' grand, we're discussing the tournament. How're you?"

"Ohh… I'm just lovely, can I get ye anything?"

I made a big order for us all to share and refused any money the girls offered to pay me back. I noticed Amaya looking at me curiously as she opened a cauldron cake.

Then the door slid open again and another girl walked in.

"Ladies," she smiled as she swept by all of us and scooted Isylah away from the window seat.

"vwere 'ave you been?" asked Isylah.

"I was introducing myself to the new Charms teacher. He is a very handsome guy but I think he might be into people like Timothy than me."

At first I thought it was an insult, but her sincere smile made me think differently and I smirked back, "so what you're saying is the new Charms teacher has good taste?"

There was a bit of laughter before a well-manicured hand reached across to me

"Hi I'm Edom, but everyone calls me Clover." She said while running her other hand through her well groomed hair pushing it out of her face.

"This is Amaya." She pointed to the girl with caramel skin. "And this is Isylah the half-veela."

"yeah… we've already all been introduced, but thanks I guess."

She just shrugged and an awkward silence fell over the whole carriage.

"Would you do me a solid and close the door, then you can sit back down wherever you want. Choose wisely."

I'm pretty sure she just wasn't talking about the seat.

...

December's POV

Getting to the train went smoothly. I was packed up and ready so by the time I kissed my parents goodbye I was completely anxiety free. That was until I saw Isylah and her beautiful best-friends. She was well known as the beauty of Hogwarts. A bit of a celebrity as the crowds parted when they walked through. There was Isylah as far as I knew she didn't have a completely enticing personality, but with looks like that she didn't even need to. She did have a nasty burn on one of her hands. She often kept it hidden under her shirt, but I saw it when she raised her hand from in front of me in class. I walked a few people behind her as she got into the middle door and turned.

I changed route then and walked straight to the prefect carriage. There were a few people in there already. A girl named Bella was in there from Gryffindor. Bella had a very kind face and it pretty much matched her personality. Not that she was quiet but she never would pick on anybody and something about her just gave off a trustworthy vibe. She was quite short with shoulder length brunette hair and brilliant blue eyes.

Talking with Bella was Noir. How does one describe Noir? Everyone knows about his rich family, and how they are entirely new money, which is rare for the wizarding world. And I guess his handsome face just adds hype to his reputation, Noir has the perfect contrast of dark tousled hair and pale skin with dark eyes. But Noir didn't like meeting new people. He'd be happy enough sticking his nose in a book or playing piano. He has a very calm and mysterious demeanour and all of it put together makes girls swoon.

Then across the way was Niko Lewis. Wait what was he doing here? I may be mistaken but typically the prefects are supposed to be the role models and well behaved students. But there he was, in his Gryffindor shirt with a "P" badge pinned to his robe. Niko's brown hair was being as unruly as ever sticking out in every direction as he just looked out the window at the passing landscape. I don't really know how to describe him. Medium height, probably the same as Noir, with a very lean body. Not an ounce of fat on him! I mean he is Russian so you'd assume he'd be at Durmstrang but he's a bit of an outsider here. I mean people don't dislike him at all, he just seems content on his own.

I didn't know what to do so I just sat down.

Then a little lady walked woman was dressed in a blue robe of an electrifying hue. Her hair was gathered in a tight bun at the nape of her neck and she wore a daunting necklace around her thin neck. She slid next to me into the booth and coughed to get our attention.

"Hello my 5th year prefects. I am Professor Uma-Flynn and I will be accompanying you to Durmstrang in a week. You all have agreed by pinning the badge on to be not only stand out students academically but lead by example. The school has provided you with a quick meal before you go about your duties of prefecting the train."

With two quick flicks of her white wand a table and tray appeared. On the train were small sandwiches with different types of cold cuts and vegetables in each one. A bottle of Virgin Apple Cider floated around filling the cups as we all dived in to our food.

After a few seconds Bella spoke up, "so should we go in pairs? For perfecting?"

It took a second for a response due to us all having full mouths but after wiping any crumbs on his chin Noir spoke up, "well since we can only go right or left, how about Ravenclaw and Gryffindor go right and Slytherin and Hufflepuff go left?"

He then looked at me with his navy eyes and I nodded my head in agreement. I quickly looked away as I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

After confiscating a few gags from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I just followed the toned back of Noir with Bella in front of him. She kept trying to talk to him, but I could sense that he just wasn't in the mood.

Then we looked into a carriage and saw four other 5th years. The boy was Tim Zander of Ravenclaw. I've been in the same house as him for years but still am under the impression that he doesn't have the slightest clue I exist. A lot of girls find him attractive and I think he knows it. His hair is close cropped yet crinkly, matched with his sun kissed skin, light eyes and boyish smile give off a carefree almost surfer boy persona. I personally find his attitude of using his wit to talk himself out of schoolwork rather than using it to help increase his grade annoying. But the minute Noir walked in they both had a huge smile on their faces as Noir took a seat.

He was sitting with Amaya, Isylah, and Clover. I was ready to go the minute the door opened but Bella also took a seat leaving me and Niko standing there awkwardly.

Noir spoke in his husky voice, "Why aren't you sitting with your Quidditch boys?"

"Sure they're across the hall, but I saw these 3 and felt like a more simulating conversation," Tim replied with a velvety voice that went up at the end of every sentence.

Noir put his hands together and smiled at the other girls, "well I'm sorry that you had to talk to this chump for so long." His eyes lingered on Isylah for an extra second as she looked back at him.

The corner of Tim's lips rose as he said; "I can babysit you ladies anytime."

I appreciated him breaking the silence.

Amaya smiled at him playfully, "it was the other way around, _sweetheart_."

Tim looked back at her and quickly spoke, "awww I'm your sweetheart?"

She replied by sticking out her tongue at him

There still seemed to be an almost sexual tension in the carriage now, as Isylah said to Noir.

"Vhy haven't I seen you in school before? You are a fifth year I assume?"

Noir's voice became more shaky as he answered, "yeah, I mean, I'm pretty low key."

She kept her eyes trained on him, "Vell you are very 'andsome, it is nice to finally meet you."

Noir looked down at his hands, which he clenched and unclenched nervously, his face deepening to the red of the crest of Gryffindor. After a moment, he looked up at her again, still unsure what to say and just nodded.

I turned to Niko who looked bored and uninterested in Isylah.

"Should we get going then?" he asked in his Russian accent.

"Yeah… well it was nice meeting you! C'mon Bella and umm.. Noir," I couldn't help but rub my neck as I said his name.

As we walked away I heard Bella say to Noir, "don't worry, it wears off. She is after all part Veela."

Noir looked embarrassed, as he remained silent the rest of the time.

We kept walking up the train until I saw my best friend, Natalie.

"Well shift is over. I'll probably get to know you all very well this year, bye!" Chirped Bella as she walked down the train probably towards Isylah's carriage with Noir in tow.

I walked into Natalie's carriage but felt an obstacle holding it open. I turned and was inches away from Niko's green eyes.

"Mind if I join you? I know Natalie quite well and would love to get to know you better, since we are after all both prefects."

A/N please review:

1- what POV's should be in the next chapter

2- plot ideas

3- relationship ideas

4- anything else?

5- if you read and your character isnt in it, please PM me and I'll work somethihng out with you


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I NEED A CHAMPION! 7****th**** year and related either by friendship or anything to at least 2 characters. I do not want him them crazy handsome and perfect please! Also I need a few kids who go to the other schools and each of their champion! If you are not in this chapter make me some foreign students! **

**Recap:**

**I need a few 5****th**** year foreign students**

**And I need 3 champions.**

**If interested read story and A/N on bottom**

**Also there is a poll on my page about this story. Please enjoy!**

_**Isylah's POV**_

The train ride was great, with a slightly awkward occurrence at the end. As the light coming from outside into the room turned from yellow to orange to black, I felt restless not wanting the fun to end. Tim kept us all amused, but Noir didn't talk much but his seductive eyes kept glancing at me.

When it was time to change the two boys left, and then it was just the four of us.

"Ve should change," I noted but made no effort to get up.

Bella was twisting her ruby earrings and looking at her shoes. "I'm nervous for this tournament…"

Amaya gave an exaggerated confused look and squinter her dark eyes, "why?" she then perked up and continued, "I think it'll be fun. 3 biggest European magical schools, is going to be amazing!"

"Well once we're there we will have to start over, making all these new friends. And I guess I'm a bit anxious about it."

Clover leaned forward and gave a know-it-all smile, "Well, for one Isylah's accent won't turn heads, which'll be new!"

Everyone laughed as Amaya chirped in, "I don't think it's the voice that get's the boys staring Clover!"

Clover didn't seem too happy to hear this, but nonetheless forced a smile. I don't really know how to describe my relationship with Clover. She is a competitive girl, and I feel is a little threatened by me. I never try and compete back but she takes every opportunity to give a low blow. I bet she thinks I'm too dumb to understand, but whatever.

As the train slowed we pulled down the curtain with the window to the hall, stripped out of our jeans and pulled on our robes. It was sad taking off my muggle clothes, for me it meant the end of a great summer, but this year had the potential of being the best year ever.

The crowds in the hall were enormous and we weaved our way out of the train and of course we were all separated. We each jumped into different carts that pulled the students from the train to school, and I saw in the same cart as a 3rd year, 5th year and some teacher.

By the time I got in the hall I marched to the Gryffindor table and searched for a familiar face.

Bella was braiding a small part of her hair. When I sat down then she looked up brightly, "so pumped to hear about the tournament! What if they lifted he age condition?"

"I vould never enter. Thee vizards are much more powerful then us and 'ave 'ad more school."

"Well at least we can go! That means living in close quarters to people from other houses!" Bella clapped gleefuly.

"And schools..." I added obviously, Bella had a dreamy look in her eye so I decided to further investigate, "any boy in familiar?"

She smiled a little to herself, than was about to say something when Clover sat down.

Soon enough the 1st years marched up. It seemed that they kept getting smaller as the years passed. In between the loud sound of applause after every kid being called Clover tried to talk.

"So after we all got separated," cheering as some kid got into Ravenclaw, "I secretly jumped on the back of a teachers' carriage," applause again, "the uprest at Durmstrang is because of," very loud as a kid sat at our table, "they stopped teaching lessons in Dark Arts," crazy sound, "they are only teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts since the end of the 2nd wizarding war."

A loud noise echoed through the hall as a tubby boy walked towards the Hufflepuff table as Bella leaned even closer, "the wizarding war was over 40 years ago!"

Clover waited for another minute of silence as a girl was called up, "anyway there is some underground organization. A couple older kids are teaching the younger ones…"

This time I leaned forward, "like vwat 'Arry Potter did?"

Clover nodded, "but this time they are teaching Dark Magic not Defense!"

She was about to tell us more when the Headmistress stood up. McGonagall waited for silence. There was an anxious tension as she spoke.

"Welcome to our new first years, our returning students and our staff. As most of you have heard this year will be a lot different than previous years… The triward tournament is upon as again!" There was a roar of approval, because everyone knew about the excitement and grand prize at the end. McGonagall waited for it all to calm down, "5th years thru 6th years of exceptional merit and behavior are welcome to go and support our champion. 7th years of the same credit will be able to submit their name in hopes to represent our school. We will evaluate your grades and then interview candidates to pick our select few. We will allow twenty 5th years and twenty 6th years and up to one hundren 7th years. At Durmstrang, our gracious hosts, we will show only our best behavior and try to adapt and excel in their classes. There will be no more houses," a confused groan from the crowd followed as she opened her mouth to speak again, "you are representing _**Hogwarts**_ not Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You will be given new black robes with only the Hogwarts crest and new sweaters of the same degree. We are no longer separated by houses and personalities, but joined by our association with our school!"

Clover quickly turned around and saw the back of Noire's slick black hair. "Living with boys... I like the idea of no more houses…"

Amaya then scooted over, "I'm so bad at interviews!"

I rolled my eyes. The Amaya I knew would prepare for hours and then ace it. There was no doubt that Amaya would be at Durmstrang in a month and a half.

_**Sanus' POV**_

"'Ey Timmy Boy!" I exclaimed seeing my frizzy haired friend walking in after all the speeches.

He grinned widely then walked over to me, Noir at his heels. He scooted across from me at the Ravenclaw table.

"How wa' the holiday my man? I only saw you once!" Tim asked looking up the table eyeing the new 1st years, before focusing on me.

"Yeah, your dad was really cool to take us to the Puddlemere and Chudley game. Never been to a Professional Quidditch game before," I smiled at him.

"Yeah I remember you saying that a few thousand times," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him then looked over at Noir's narrow face, "how was your break?"

Noir never got out much in the summer, a bit of a shut in. I mean why bother when your house is virtually a history museum filled with amazing artifacts and art. Noir's dark voice answered, "I read."

Noir was dead serious and after a brief pause I looked at Tim and we both started laughing hysterically. Tim wrapped his arm around Noir who cracked a small smile.

"So where were you guys? You missed the speech about the tournament!" I exclaimed looking back into his pale green eyes.

"Oh yeah, what'd our beloved headmistress say, scrawny?" he asked obviously trying to divert my attention away from himself by not only asking another question but also teasing me.

"Don't avoid the question! What'd you do?"

Noir put his head into his hands as Tim suppressed a smile.

"Well, it all started with the train ride. After Mr. Goody two shoes was done with his patrolling duty he sat with me and a couple beauts. It was a good laugh but then it was time to change so the two of us went across the hall to my teammates. And we all were joking around until I was dared…"

He paused and leaned in slouching further towards the table. "They dared me to go into some kid named Niko's carriage. Do you know him?"

"Nikolai Lewis…" Noire jumped in, "that quiet Gryffindor from Russia. You know with the uncontrollable hair?"

I laughed, "You believe there is no excuse for that right?"

Noir smiled again as he put his hand along his perfectly gelled raven black hair, "it depends. I mean some people just have different hair, but his just looks sloppy and unruly."

"Anyway," I said shaking my head slightly at Noir's perfectionist attitude, "what happened next?"

"Well I go in and say, 'hey mate can I have a word'", Tim says taking a large bite of his chicken leg. He was wasting time, milking the story for everything he could get out of it as some 6th years started to listen.

"Alright then what?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well I was told to tell him that Isylah couldn't stop talking about him and wanted him to make a move," he said with his mouth full and a huge grin on his face.

Noir rolled his eyes and smiled half-embarrassed half-amused.

"So did'ja do it?" I asked again trying to get him to hurry up!

"'Course I did it!" He exclaimed, "The poor bloke went over to her then started mumbling like a mad man-"

Noir jumped in, "you're the biggest mumbler I know, I don't think you can judge."

"Point taken Noir- anyway so he goes in and then Clover- you know Clover right?"

I smiled and made a gesture where it looks like I'm grabbing the non-existent boobs on my chest. You know the ones where your hand looks like it cupping air right over your chest?

Tim looked at my hand gesture and turned his head to the side pretending to be confused, "What ya doing?" Tim asked, "Are you mocking people with arthritic hands?"

Once again I burst out laughing but even silent Noir joined in. I gesture for him to hurry up!

"So he walks up to her right?" Tim continues, "and he asks. And then Clover- yes the one with big boobs- goes up to him and says something along the lines of Isylah is way out of your league then starts laughing. She just starts laughing in front of the poor guy! And keep in mind my team and Noir were across the hall from Isylah so they also joined into the laughing."

Once again I couldn't control myself, and Noir spoke up, "it was quite mean, but what was funnier was when Niko jinxed Ross Jameson. For the record I told Tim not to, but it seemed that Isylah's veela power works down the train cause the guy didn't seem to care too much about her when he saw her earlier, but then he walked over like he was controlled or something to ask her our. Niko seemed pissed but didn't seem that embarrassed."

"Alright then, but you still haven't explained why you were late," I said.

Tim's voice went up an octave and speed, "I jumped into the first carriage I saw when he was on his way back. I didn't want to get in a duel on the train! And the carriage I jumped into it was the same as Professor Uma-Flynn. She starts nagging about me going to the tournament without an interview cause of mum and how I don't deserve it and I'm rude and I should knock before jumping into a prefect carriage and knocking everything over… I banged against the table and sandwiches and juice fell everywhere! So she made me stay behind and clean up the mess… without magic."

"You're an idiot," I rolled my eyes.

Tim shrugged and helped himself to another helping of chicken. He reached his massive arm across the table and didn't even notice Bella- from Gryffindor- scoot next to him.

"What're you playing at?" she asked menacingly.

Tim's eyes had a familiar playful twinkle as he smiled confused at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Niko is in Gryffindor. He is in the same house as us! How awkward is it going to be now? Not to mention Isylah feels awful."

"I was dared to do it…" Tim said defensively. Well this was a first. I've never seen Tim back down so easily, but with her ice blue eyes piercing him he couldn't even look at her. I sat back and smirked amused at him being so emasculated.

"So you do everything your told? Well Timothy-" Bella said fiercely flipping her chestnut hair with natural highlights over her shoulder as he flinched at his full name, "-I dare you to apologize to Niko and Isylah. And it's a dare, and you _always_ do dares don't you?"

Tim groaned then stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table as Bella followed smugly.

Noir looked at me then laughed, "we have to follow don't we?"

I grabbed an extra piece of bread and ran over to catch up as Tim, who was just sitting across from Niko.

He kept running his hair thru his short hair, "ehmm… listen man sorry about that. It was a dare, and I was just messing around… you know having a laugh…"

Niko looked up at him and then around at us. "It's fine, made you look like a bigger ass then me anyway."

Tim just nodded and smiled a close-mouthed smile. He then walked over and sat next to Isylah.

Noir followed and stood behind. For about a second Isylah looked up at him then they both turned away embarrassed. Tim gave her the same speech and Isylah just rolled her eyes. I think I saw Clover looking over slightly impressed.

Finally it was time for bed. We wouldn't be here long. Soon we'd be sleeping somewhere on Durmstrang's grounds.

As we walked up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower I saw someone named December give Noire a dirty look.

"Excuse me… AMBROSE!"

We all turned around suddenly surprised to here such a quiet girl like December talking so loudly to Noir. Noir waved us forward and we took a few steps before turning around and watching.

"Yes?" Noir said gently putting his two hands together.

"You are a _prefect_. That means you are supposed to set an example and not let your friends do crap like that. You and I both know you are only a prefect because you are expected to control the two eavesdroppers up there."

Noir then whipped around and shooed us away.

"Control us?" Tim asked loudly once we were out of earshot.

"We are uncontrollable! Am I right, Midget?" I laughed

"We are menaces Scrawny!"

When we got up the spiral staircases before we were in front of the bronze eagle knocker. It opened its mouth and asked us a question, "would you rather live with regret or remorse?"

Once again Tim put his hand through his hair, "umm… I'd rather live with remorse, because at least I would have tried. Regret is the deep sadness for not doing something and I think that living with failing is better."

"Well thought out," it said, as it swung open.

"I'd have chosen the opposite," I added sitting on a sofa. The familiar whistling of the wind past the windows could be heard. I missed that sound that is so unique to this common room and almost regretted I wouldn't hear it again after the end of October.

"You'd rather live with regret?"

"What if that failing was critical? I mean what if it led to a death or something… then I would much rather live with regret," I answered.

"Yeah but you'd never know that would happen," Tim responded.

We continued this debate until it got tiring and soon enough Noir and December came back in.

_**Amaya's POV**_

We all lay in bed. Belly's full of the rich Hogwarts food, I heard Isylah speak up.

"I vonder if I'll know anyone at the tournament, I did live in France."

"We know that Is-y-lah," Clover said annoyed then giggled. She often did this to Isylah.

"I bet you will," Bella responded kindly. "I can't get over what an ass Tim was today!"

Well now that she mentioned it I guess it was finally time to talk about what I wanted to talk about for hours. I rolled over and faced Bella.

"He seemed so nice, I mean in a silly- teasing way. That was just cruel."

Clover laughed, "He was just being funny. He's a guy!"

Isylah quietly mumbled, "I just don't know vy Noir let him. I thought he was sensible."

Bella asked curiously, "who was that guy sitting with them? The scrawny one with blonde hair?"

Clover, who knew absolutely everything about everyone, answered, "Sanus. He's friends with the other two boys. I don't know why he wasn't sitting with us on the train…"

Bella nodded satisfied, "I just can't wait to get away from these immature Hogwarts boys."

As she said it I knew that I didn't feel the same way. Something about what happened today annoyed me, but another just intrigued me further.

The next day I got my schedule. I scanned it and saw that I had charms with Ravenclaw.

The girls and I hurried out of the Grand Hall after eggs and toast. Then up the stairs to the charms classroom. It was a large, spacious room with benches and tables in a 'U' formation with Professor Flitwick in the front. Behind him there were large windows reaching the ceilings. The walls were painted plain white. We all sat next to each other, and I had Clover on my right and another girl named Natalie on my left.

The Ravenclaws poured in and I noticed Noir taking a seat front row and him saving one on each side.

"Well first charms class on your 5th year! I am Professor Flitwick as all of you know, and I more than likely won't be teaching all of you this year. Anyway today I will be teaching you the silencing charm. It is quite simple but if done wrong can swell up the person you are practicing on to an immense size whilst making terrible deafening sounds."

Just then you could here 2 set of feet springtin down the hall until Tim and Sanus ran in. Sanus put his head down embarrassed that everyone was staring but Tim just smiled up at his professor.

"Sorry sir, Peeves ripped my bag!" He laughed holding up fragments of cloth and in his other hand a sack of books. "Sanus helped me carry quills and some books."

Flitwick's lips were initially pressed forming a thin line until a small smile came across his lips and he pointed at the remains of the bag and said "_reparo_"

Tim looked down delighted then back up at Flitwick, "Cheers Professor!"

He then sat down next to Noir who simply rolled his eyes.

Flitwick regained his composure, "anyone here know the spell?"

My hand shot up and I looked across and the only other hand was Noir's.

Flitwick looked delighted, "Ms. Vincent?"

I smiled smugly across at Noir; before I told him it was _silencio_ and was preformed by jabbing your want at your target.

Mr. Flitwick nodded happily and pointed it at Clover and said the charm. She was just talking to Bella, but soon was moving her mouth without words, the class laughed as she grabbed her mouth in surprise.

He put us in groups of 3 where 2 people talked and one silenced them. I was with Natalie and Sanus.

Natalie twirled her reddish brown hair nervously as Sanus came over.

Sanus smiled with a satisfied grin, "you got all the answers don't ya?"

"What can I say school matters to me!" I answer and then turned my head drastically waving my glossy dark hair in his face as I spoke to Natalie.

"Do you wanna' go first?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure thing," Natalie smiled back.

Tim who was in the group next to us leaned over and asked Natalie, "so why are you even in this class? Aren't you in Hufflepuff?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tim even Hufflepuffs learn charms."

"Well I know that, but this particular class is a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sweetheart!"

Again with the _sweetheart_…

I was about to jump to her defenses again but she beat me to it. In an understanding voice she said, "I am too advanced in Potions so now I am taking a 6th year potions class that is the same time of my charms class. But this charms class is the same time as Hufflepuff 5th years take Potions… so here I am!" She exclaimed throwing her arms out.

Tim just nodded politely and walked away.

So we practiced are charms, and then continued our lessons. The weeks passed until soon enough it was a day before departure.

**A/N reviews give your characters bigger parts! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

What are your opinions on two characters?

What do you think about the stuff going on at Durmstrang (I need a few bad guys)

Anything additional?


End file.
